King's to You
by wildegreenlight
Summary: Ron's favorite things: food, sex, and strategy. Category winner in the 2015 RomioneSmut FuckFest.


_10:25_

I slam into my office. _Glad that shitstorm is over_! Before my arse even hits the chair, I spot it - in the middle of my uncharacteristically tidy desk - a muggle chess piece .

 _Hell yes!_ My cock stirs as I swipe the king into my pocket and look at my watch.

 _12:45_

I lean back in my chair, waiting. He won't be here until 1pm sharp. _No coming early!_ I chuckle at my double entendre. The leather of the chair is cool against my thighs; I cross my legs, trying to trap the heat that's already rising there.

 _Oh, aren't you just a wanton witch? A scarlet woman after all!_

I pull my fingers through hair, bring them down my neck, and let them continue down, over my collarbone and into the open v of my shirt.

 _Pull yourself together! You are gonna hand him his arse! Ok, thinking about his arse is NOT helping!_ _Focus!_

 _1:00_

I tap on her office door. _Home field advantage!_ I don't wait for a reply. I force myself to _slowly_ swagger inside.

"Mrs. Weasley." _Saying that is_ _ **always**_ _a bloody turn on!_

"Mr. Weasley."

We greet each other with a small kiss. _Fuck!This could be over in an embarrassingly short amount of time if you do not pull it together, you tit!_

"Skirt's a little short, innit, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Trousers are little tight, aren't they, Mr. Weasley? Allowed?"

"Allowed."

"Your hair is damp…" _Yep… post-shower Ron gets you hot…_

"Had to shower after that fuck storm of a mission this morning… allowed?" I lean in and whisper, just catching her shiver before she reigns it in. _I am_ _ **good!**_ _She's going down! Down on her knees while she wraps those sweet lips around my cock!_

"Allowed." She purrs…cannot keep underestimating her!

"Ready?"

"Always." That throaty little whisper almost does me in right there, but I cannot resist the challenge. I head for my seat while she locks and silences the office.

...

 _Nice try, Ronald!_

This is our game: we have our midday meal, and the first one to jump the other loses. Seems like a pretty simple concept, but over the last few months it has grown into a series of epic, sexually charged chess matches. There are only three rules: no removing clothing, no touching, and no magic. The winner gets possession of our "trophy" and home office advantage. _But honestly, we both win- usually MULTIPLE times!_

We make small talk as we begin to eat. He takes a large bite out of a sandwich, moaning loudly. _Yawn-old trick- try harder than that, Ronald!_ I twirl some pasta onto a fork and place one end of a noodle to my lips. _**This**_ _is how it's done!_ I suck in slowly, allowing the end of an especially long piece to drag across my chin as I lock my gaze with his.

...

 _Note to self: we eat pasta every night from now on… Damn it, man!_

This game is a perfect example of why I fucking adore my wife- combining my three favorite things: food, strategy, and sex (definitely not in that order).

I give up the sandwich, and pull out my secret weapon. _It's all over, honey!_ I turn the peach over in my hand, contemplating my strategy as I take a bite.

"Ummmm!" Her mouth drops open.

"Sooooo sweet! Want some?" I hold it out to her. She shakes her head. I feel the juices drip down my chin. I take a couple more bites then I flatten out my tongue and lick it.

"The real treat is the hard part, here in the middle, you have to really **suck** it, to appreciate it." I flick my tongue over it, and then suck it for all I'm worth. She's starting to squirm, her nipples visible through her shirt. She's getting those little red spots high on her cheeks that I KNOW means she's turned on!

...

I can barely form a coherent thought as I watch his mouth, his lips, his tongue. _Uuugggghhhhhhhhh!_ I try to even out my breathing, but all I can think about is how I want to grab the back of his ginger head, and shove it into my lap while he eats _me_ with that same enthusiasm.

Then he makes a fatal flaw; he looks up at me and "smirks". That lopsided grin is usually my undoing, but now it snaps me back into reality. _I'm not that easy._

I know what I am getting ready to do, and while a part of my mind is scandalized by my brazenness, I push on.

"That looks delicious, dear," I force my voice to remain level, "but I have my own treat." I pull out a small container and open it.

"Oh, bugger! I forgot my spoon!" I make my most "innocent" pouty face. _You might as well give up now, Ronald._ "I'll just have to use my fingers." I dip one finger inside and pull it out slowly, bringing the yogurt covered digit to my mouth. I pause; instead of putting it inside, I slowly run my tongue up the sides until only a drop remains on the tip. This last bit I run slowly across my closed lips as I make a long groaning sound in the back of my throat. When I look up he's gripping the desk; his knuckles are white with the effort. _Check!_

...

 _Fuckingfuckityfuck!_ It's too much! I may break this bloody desk. My cock strains painfully against my zipper. A growl builds in my chest as she takes two fingers, scoops up another load of white cream, and tips her head back to catch it on her tongue. One glob misses her mouth disappearing between her tits.

 _Yep! I'm gonna explode! All they will find is some ginger hair and a gallon of spunk!_

"Oops! How will I ever clean that up?"

"I've got an idea." I've all but given up; I NEED her RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

The look in her eyes is full of mischief, lust, love and… _victory?!_ That's when it hits me: the one shot I have to still come out on top- _or on bottom, or behind_.

I take a deep breath, locking our eyes. _Here goes nothing_.

"Take those lovely little fingers of yours, reach down between your fantastic tits and scoop it up." She looks at me; her eyes widen slightly. "Do it," I say more firmly, using my Auror voice. She complies, and it's sexy as hell!

...

 _Damn! How did he do that?!_ My arousal has literally made a wet spot in my chair; my nipples could cut glass. I am trembling slightly when I lift my finger, waiting for further "instructions".

"Suck them clean." I do. _Sweet Circe!_ I cannot help but moan, and rub my thighs together.

"That is so fucking hot, love. Reminds me of the last time I fucked your tits. Remember? You always get every drop, don't you?"

My breathing is shallow. All thoughts of winning have vanished from my lust filled brain.

"And I _know_ you, love. Those fingers are not what you really want to suck. Are they?"

I shake my head slowly. It's honestly like I am in a trance.

"What you really want is to walk over here, kneel in front of my chair, and love me with your amazing mouth. Surprises you really, how much you want that; for me take to control - to give _you_ permission to lose control."

...

 _Shit! Was that too far?_

When she stands up and comes around the desk, it is all I can do to maintain this façade: calm and domineering. She's on her knees in front of me, her hands on my thighs. Her touch means I have technically won, but right now I could be arsed to care.

"Undress." She slowly removes her blouse and bra, tossing them to the floor. She reaches to unzip her skirt, standing to remove it. As the skirt comes over her hips, I realize that she's bare underneath except for a pair of black stockings.

"Leave those…. and the shoes." She bites her bottom lip and nods. I reach out, caressing her thigh just above her stockings. _Bloody buggering fuck- she's wet!_

"Now me." She returns to her place between my knees and works my fly open. I lift my hips to help. Once I am bare from the waist down, she makes quick work of my shirt, and waits.

"Lick me, make me as wet as you are, love." She leans down circles her tongue around my aching shaft, making the most amazing noises as she wraps her lips around the tip and starts to suck.

I wrap my hands in her hair and thrust up slightly. _Yessssssssssss!_ She hums in approval, and starts to work over me in earnest.

"So fucking good, love. Just…like…that… gonna cum in your hot little mouth. You want that?" She looks up at me, mouth full of my cock, and whimpers. I explode in her mouth. That's my kink-her _wanting_ me- pretty much every orgasm I've ever had, even the wanking ones, have been tied to that thought.

He stares into my eyes as he pulses in my mouth. It is hard to describe the feeling of power I get, knowing I can make him come undone like this. Sure he is spent, I straighten up and look at him in anticipation.

"Stand up. Lean back on the edge of the desk." I don't hesitate.

"How shall I make you come first? With my hands?" He rubs his hand against my damp hairs. "My mouth?" he leans over and licks my right nipple, and my knees buckle.

"Mouth it is." He pulls his chair closer, and places my high-heels on either arm; I am open in front of him. I lean back on my elbows as he licks me from my core up to my clit in one long, slow swipe. It only takes three quick passes over my swollen nub before I am screaming his name.

"Fuck, Hermoine!"

"Yes, please." I pant. He lowers me into his lap and kisses me as he threads his fingers into my hair. Our tongues swirl together, our moans shake my tiny office.

For a moment I struggle with my options. Do I lay her on the desk and thrust away? Bend her over and take her from behind? As she begins to gyrate in my lap, it is obvious.

I kiss across her jaw, then pull back to look at her, "Need to be inside you. Fuck me."

Her eyes blaze into mine as she lifts herself over my throbbing cock. She sinks down and we both cry out. She's so wet and hot; I almost lose another load.

"Ronnnnaldddd, sooooo fucking good.… ugghhhhhh" Her eyes close, she leans back lost in our love.

"Fucking love you, Mione"

For the next few minutes there's nothing but the sounds of moaning and wet flesh. Eventually, I cannot control myself- I thrust with her, inside her. I am close, so when she leans back, her hands behind her on the desk, I move my thumb to her clit and start the slow, firm circles that I know will have her clamping down on me. She literally growls.

"That's it, love. I know what you need. Give me one more, come on me, come with me."

Her hips snap erratically, the flush full on her cheeks. Her hair's wild as she licks her lips. _You're a fucking goddess!_

"Look at me!" It comes out a little more forcefully than I intend, but then I feel her pussy clamp down so hard, I literally see stars.

"Fffffffuuuuccccckkkkkkkkk! Ronnaallllllddd…..yours…all yours!"

"Mionnnneeeeeee! Fuuuuucckkkkkkk!"

She presses her forehead to mine, as we try to calm our breathing.

"That. was. bloody. brilliant!"

"I'd say! Well played, Mr. Weasley." She reaches behind her to retrieve the chess piece before passing it to me.

"King's to you, Ronald."

"Can't wait for the rematch!"


End file.
